darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
739
Barnabas and Charity find a portrait of a Laura Collins who was married to Jeremiah Collins when Barnabas was a child. Synopsis : Collinwood in the year 1897, where Barnabas Collins has come to try and save young David Collins' life. Here he has met many of the people who made up that time in the past. But tonight, for the first time, he has met Laura Collins and seen to his horror that beyond this past lies another past containing even more terror than he has yet dreamed of. Barnabas recognizes Laura Collins and removes an old trunk from the attic. The trunk used to belong to his uncle, Jeremiah Collins, and inside he finds a portrait of Jeremiah's first wife, Laura Stockbridge. As he suspected, the portrait is identical to the current Mrs. Collins. He believes they are one and the same. When Angelique tells Charity she is his fiancée, Charity gasps that this is terrible and runs out, ashamed. Barnabas and Angelique talk about the first Trask. Barnabas tells her that if she cares about him and worries about him the way she says she does, she can undo the curse and she refuses because she knows Rachel is the first person he'd run to. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: Jeremiah Collins had many possessions, but the one he valued most was his first wife, Laura Stockbridge. ---- : Barnabas: I have lived many lives and seen many people. ---- : Barnabas: (to Charity) When you're with me, my dear, there's nothing to be afraid of, ever. ---- : Angelique: Well, it makes quite a cozy little threesome. ---- : Angelique: I make it a point of knowing all of Barnabas’s friends. ---- : Angelique: Really, after all these years, Barnabas, I would think your taste in women would improve. She seems rather thick-witted. Leave Charity Trask alone. : Barnabas: Odd words from the one who made me what I am. : Angelique: She can mean nothing but trouble. Trask can be a deadly enemy. : Barnabas: I see you've forgotten nothing about the Trasks. ---- : Angelique: (about how Barnabas walled up Reverend Trask in 1796) I always appreciated that. ---- : Angelique: You're purpose here is not to handle Trask. You're here to find out what happened in the past that's making David Collins ill. : Barnabas: I'm touched by your concern, Angelique. : Angelique: I'm worried about you. : Barnabas: Your concern for me, as usual, is concern for yourself. : Angelique: Barnabas, for your own sake, as well as for what you’re trying to do here, spend your time with girls down at the docks. Girls that have no names, no homes, no hopes. And most of all no fathers. ---- : Angelique: There are many kinds of fires raging around us and many ways for people to get badly burned. ---- : Charity (to Gregory Trask in the dream as he recites a funeral ceremony): But that's the wrong ceremony. I’m being married. : Gregory: No, my dear. You’re being buried. That’s how it is when you’re dead. ---- : Gregory: (to Judith) My dear lady, I would follow you anywhere. ---- : Charity: You all frighten me terribly. ---- : Charity: (about going someplace) Sometimes I think anywhere but here. ---- : Gregory: I realize that deep inside all of us lurks evil. ---- : Gregory: Perfectness is the devil's disguise. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Judith Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask * Lara Parker as Angelique * Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask Background information and notes Production * During the opening narration, Joan Bennett's voice echoes. * No cast or crew members are credited. Story * The opening narration mentions "that beyond this past lies another past" which refers to Laura's previous existence and connection with the Collins family in the 18th century. * Barnabas finds a trunk in the Old House basement containing possessions belonging to Jeremiah Collins. Jeremiah's first wife was named Laura Stockbridge. Barnabas was ten years old when he first met Laura. This is the first indication of Jeremiah having been a widower before he married Josette DuPres in 1795. * Barnabas says, "I have lived many lives and seen many people", which refers to the fact that he has now lived in three different time periods, the 18th, 19th and 20th centuries, more than any mortal man. * TIMELINE: Charity is to come to the Old House tonight, after sunset. 4:55am: Charity dreams. 4pm: Judith wakes Charity. It was late last night when Charity brought Jamison back to Collinwood (i.e. the early hours of this day). 7:10am: Barnabas rises. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone shadow can be seen on Lara Parker's head as she shakes Jerry Lacy's hand. * Jerry Lacy bumps into the door as he enters into Collinwood. * A cough can be heard from off-screen when Barnabas talks about Laura to Charity at the Old House. * Charity Trask reacts to the brightness of the lights before the room gets brighter. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 739 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 739 - Another Weird AfternoonCategory:Dark Shadows episodes